


[Podfic] limits of my heart

by sophinisba



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Death, Gen, Loss of Parent(s), Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Non-Canonical Character Death, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, POV Pepper Potts, Parent Pepper Potts, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: MayWilder's story read aloud:"I need to know that you will always be there to look after my kid. In an emotional, physical, legal sense.”“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”“If something happens to me, I want you to take care of Peter,” May plows on. “You are responsible, you’re financially set, you love Peter endlessly, and you know how to take care of a superhero. Tony’s life is too dangerous for him to be my first choice. It has to be you.”Pepper doesn’t need any time before she says yes.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	[Podfic] limits of my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stony_eyed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony_eyed/gifts), [spiders_n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiders_n/gifts).
  * Inspired by [limits of my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801418) by [MayWilder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayWilder/pseuds/MayWilder). 



> This is a gift that Genna asked me to make for her friend Daphne because they're both fans of my podfic and of this fic! Merry Christmas, Daphne and Genna! And thanks to MayWilder for agreeing to Genna's plan.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2019/limits+of+my+heart.mp3) | **Size:** 24.5 MB | **Duration:** 37:06 minutes
  * [Podbook](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2019/limits+of+my+heart.m4b) | **Size:** 37.2 MB | **Duration:** 37:06 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
